The Tale of an Ōtsutsuki
by Zelinku
Summary: In a timeline where Naruto is born of all three clans, and the bijuu were never imprisoned what would be different. Where dark secrets lie in Konohas roots. OP Naruto Story, Minor Bashing, People will be OOC be prepared
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first story and i'm only going to be posting an intro for now just too see if anyone would like to read. I've been around this site for awhile and i finally decided to write something even if its short right now the chapters will grow longer with time thats all i have to say so please enjoy the story your going to witness

As far as pairings right now im pretty undecided but it could be Samui or Karin because those are some of my favorites

Disclaimer: I sure as hell dont own Naruto or I wouldn't be on this site

"Hi i'm a regular old guy" Regular boring old human speaking

" _Just some boring old thoughts you know"_ Human thoughts

 **"Testing one two three"** Demons/gods/omnipotent beings speaking

 **" _I'm a great Bijuu am I right"_** Demons/gods/omnipotent beings Thoughts

(Unknown Cave)

Labored Breathing could be heard all throughout a dark cave, laying on the flood was an old man who went by the name Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; looked to be dying, Although his eyes spoke of wisdom and power. Surrounding the man was nine beings of immense power. These beings were the newly minted **Bijuu**.

"Kurama" The man wheezed out

The newly identified "Kurama" was a fox the size of a two story house. Kurama spoke " **Father what is it** " There seemed to be a sense of Urgency in his voice whenever he heard the sound of his father's voice.

"As you know I'm dying, and with my death the **Juubi** will be released" said Hagoromo. He spoke again

"But this is not what I have to tell you, I have had a great vision of the future and what i've seen my descendents do saddens me greatly" the old man paused before speaking again and Gyūki took advantage of that to speak.

" **What! Is there no hope yet for humans father** " spoke Gyūki. Hagoromo once more spoke

"There is hope for in this vision there was a boy, who held fear against the odds stacked against him, who fought fate with all his might, he who is a full blooded descendent of the Otsutsuki Clan" Spoke Hagoromo who despite his current situation managed to find the strength to stand up.

" **Who is this boy old man sage** " Spoke Matatabi, She looked quite a lot like a two tailed flaming blue cat. The sage merely smiled before speaking

"He will be born into the Uzumaki Clan and he will bring the people of this world to greatness that much i can say for certain my children. The sage's eyes darted around the room getting one last look at all of his creatio… no his children.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki and Kurama my time here is running out but before that i have one last thing to do and to tell you, you must protect and each and the humans with all your might and when the time comes believe in this young uzumaki" Spoke Hagoromo

With that Hagoromo Untwisted the seal on his stomach and for a split second a roar was heard before peace settled over the land.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sealing

Hey everyone I decided to update again after getting a little bit of support from everyone. Please review theres nothing that makes an author more happy than seeing reviews thank you thank you:)

I'll be setting up a poll to see which pairing you guys want

Disclaimer: I sure as hell dont own Naruto or I wouldn't be on this site

"Hi i'm a regular old guy" Regular boring old human speaking

" _Just some boring old thoughts you know"_ Human thoughts

 **"Testing one two three"** Demons/gods/omnipotent beings speaking

 **" _I'm a great Bijuu am I right"_** Demons/gods/omnipotent beings Thoughts

(Konoha no Sato 1000 years later)

Ferocious Roars filled the night time air as a single blond haired man, He was no ordinary man for he was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze Himself, He stood atop the Hokage monument, His eyes filled with dread with the events going on around him, although that wasnt the only thing that filled his eyes as the sharingan bled into his eyes, because he was not only a namikaze he was half Uchiha for his father was the legendary Uchiha Madara He had to act fast and he knew that. Within a blink he was gone in a flash.

When he reappeared it was within a house that house two frail people, His wife Kushina Uzumaki and his firstborn son Naruto Uzumaki who had fiery red hair and whisker marks on his cheeks and delicate features. Minato walked towards his wife and newborn son with concern and worry in his eyes, all previous dread was long forgotten in the presence of his family.

"Kushina" he started but was interrupted by Kushina

"Minato don't worry about us we'll be fine, but you have to deal with the Kyuubi and you can't do that worrying about that" spoke Kushina

Minato started again "The kyuubi's power alone is too much for a human to match the only other way to defeat him is by sealing it" Realization dawned on Kushina as she understood what minato was trying to say as it was said in clan scrolls that only the people of her clan might be able to hold back the power of the nine tails

"Minato please you can't do this to our only son, he'll be misunderstood none wont be seen as the jailer of the kyuubi but the kyuubi itself we can't condemn him to life as a jinchuuriki, Minato please!" Sobbed Kushina out of breath because of the children birth and the extraction of the kyuubi

"This is the only way too be sure that the kyuubi's power won't be in the wrong hands, I believe our son will be able to withstand anything, and as hokage of Konoha No Sato I must do it!" spoke minato as he gently picked up Naruto from the bed. Kushina was speechless and could say nothing

"Kushina we must do this i'm sorry, i dont want to do this more than anyone else, The seal that i'm going to use will take my life, so please look after Naruto with everything you have Kushina" spoke Minato sadly. Kushina get up from the bed and started to speak

"Just please be safe minato, and protect naruto with your life"

Minato smiled sadly before taking one last look at his wife before disappearing in a flash

Kushina just sobbed

* * *

(Scene Break Hokage Monument)

Minato stood tall awaiting the kyuubi's next attack with naruto in his left arm and a Hirashin Kunai in the other. Roars filled the are as the kyuubi readied its next attack, Particles started to form around the kyuubi's mouth before condensing into a ball, and then the kyuubi swallowed it before releasing it out. Electricity filled the air as the Kyuubi's Bijuu Dama flew towards the Hokage Monument

" **Hiraishin Level Two: Displacement"** Said minato, right before the bijuu dama reached the the Hokage monument it vanished and then suddenly the the kyuubi vanished as well but the **bijuu dama** reappeared in a nearby field setting off an explosion that contained the kyuubi inside of it.

Minato appeared in a yellow flash in the field near the kyuubi too see if any damage had been done too it. When he saw it he realized that its own attack hadn't hurt it at all. Minato took a second to take on how to atleast make the kyuubi dazed for a few moments so he could preform the sealing, When golden chains made of chakra appeared in the area and a barrier appeared around the field to block any bystanders hoping to help with the fight and bound the kyuubi in place. Minato knew those chains all to well and when he turned around he say his wife in all her scary glory.

"Minato what did i say about protecting yourself!" screamed Kushina from across the field, her face turned into pure anger to battle hardened kunoichi she was known for being on the battle field.

"I understand why your doing this minato, so i'll stand behind you till the day I die" Kushina spoke. Minato touched by kushina nodded towards her before preforming a hand sign and summing an altar where his placed little Naruto in. Kushina started coughing up blood and her hold on the Kyuubi weakened for a split second. But that was all the time it need to attack, his claw shot out towards baby Naruto because even in his rage he knew he wouldn't want to be sealed into a human.

This is when Hiruzen Former **God of Shinobi** appeared before the barrier unable to get in, all he could do was watch helplessly as his successor was speared through the stomach

Blood splattered around the summing altar as Minato and Kushina hung over baby Naruto in the altar with the kyuubis claw through their stomach. blood leaked out of their lips as they stared down at Naruto then minato spoke "Kushina why'd you jump too".

"Its a mothers job to protect their child minato besides I would of died soon after you due to complications during childbirth" mused Kushina before she gazed sadly at Naruto for what could be the last time

"Kushina I'm going to put some of our chakra into the seal to help him when the time comes , I'm also going to seal all of the kyuubis chakra into naruto but this will be the last time for a long time that you'll be able to say anything to him" Said minato and kushina started to speak softly

"Naruto this is your mother so listen carefully, Your going to be able to great things i can feel it, dont do anything I wouldnt do. But your an Uzumaki so i know you'll grow into a great man" Minato smiled at kushina before coughing out blood "Naruto this is your dad, so listen carefully protect your loved ones with everything you have, you have allot to live up too you have the blood of an Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki running through your veins"

Minato silently whispered " **Shiki Fujin** " and a spectral image of a divine being appeared behind Minato while its face appeared to look like an Oni mask with a Katana in its mouth. The spectre stuck his hand into the kyuubi's chest before yanking out all its chakra in one strong pull before placing it into little naruto but it would seem the seal snagged a little bit of extra chakra from the shimigami before the deity disappeared. And with the summing over the barrier dropped surrounding the family, and the body of the kyuubi disappeared into chakra wisps.

"Minato! Kushina! are you dumb you should of let me preform the sealing atleast then naruto would have his parents" Hiruzen spoke to them. Minato gazed into his eyes before speaking "I had to do what a father should that responsibility doesnt belong to you, I could never let someone do this in my place" spoke Minato

"Just make sure none knows that he is a Jinchuuriki, the life he would live would be too miserable for any child to withstand" Minato looked over at his wife too see that she had fallen over on the ground dead but with a smile on her face knowing everything would be okay. Minato look at his son one last time before he spoke "Be safe naruto we love you" with that Minato fell over next to his wife.

Hiruzen look at the two and picked up naruto who was crying seemingly knowing that he was alone in this world before calling his ANBU "ANBU pick up everything and arrange proper burial for them, I have a village to put back in order"

"Sir, are you assuming the role of Hokage again" Spoke the random ANBU

"Yes" whispered Hiruzen softly before disappearing in a shushin with little Naruto in his arms

XXXXXXX End of Chapter 2 XXXXXXX

I hope you liked it:)


End file.
